There is known a head mounted display (HMD) with a display part provided in front of an eye of a user. In the HMD, the display part is provided on one side or both sides of a pair of glasses. Compared with conventional glasses, the HMD is heavier in the portion on the side of the user's eyes. This may disturb the weight balance of the glasses, and the glasses may be tilted in the left-right or front-back direction.
In this context, there is proposed a technique for adjusting the position of the barycenter of the head mounted display by providing a weight.
The position of the weight may be appropriate when wearing the HMD. However, when the user moves the head, the position may become inappropriate.
This may bring discomfort to the user when using the HMD.